Color
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Independent from previous stories. With Summer in full swing, Mio and Ritsu must paint their living room despite boiling temperatures. Things heat up in more ways than one... Ritsu x Mio


I'm officially sick. I've got the classic signs, sore throat and headache. Why I decided to write this up, you can thank the weather. It must've been the one which caused me to feel this way..sick I mean, haha.

- Notice: Mio and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The summer's heat emanated through the apartment's walls as a roller slammed against its surface painting it over with a light yellow hue.

"Aughh..." Ritsu groaned as she moved the brush downwards.

Mio turned to check the girl's progress. She had barely painted half of her side. The bassist set down her roller into the bucket of paint before approaching her friend.

"Why do we have to do this again?" She stopped and placed her item into its canteen. She sat on the floor with an exhausted expression.

Her friend loomed over the brunette as she examined the girl. Ritsu's hair was tied in a classic pineapple ponytail, she wore a dark green sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts. It was a perfect attire for the summer weather.

The drummer's face frowned as Mio didn't respond to her question. "Uhh, hello?" She waved her right hand to get the girl's attention.

The raven haired girl snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The brunette's lips curved to the side. "Nevermind." She leaned back with her hands to support her body. "It's too hot." She complained as she switched the subject.

"Ritsu, it's summer. That's how it's supposed to be." She leaned on her right hip with her hands to the sides.

"Well, I wish it wasn't." She tilted her hea back as sweat trickled down from her forehead. "Why do we have to do this right now anyways? We could've just hired someone else to paint it for us." She suggested.

Mio closed her eyes in irritation. "It was your idea, idiot." She reminded her friend. "You said it would be fun if we did it ourselves."

Ritsu's mouth hung as she tried to find the right comeback. Thanks to the heat she couldn't concoct one in time. She felt that the weather was melting her brains. "Uhh...I did?" Her head looked up at the girl.

"Yes..." Her brow twitched before she opened her eyes. She licked her lips as they became dry. It would be bad if she got dehydrated so she turned away to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

The brunette's head tilted towards the side as she continued to watch her best friend walk away. She noticed the white loose blouse that covered her top and the light brown short shorts she wore. Her hime cut swayed to the sides slightly as she made her way to the cabinet. Mio reached for a cup and bent down to retrieve the gallon of cold water in the fridge. Her actions gave her a good view of her rear. Ritsu swallowed hard as she felt her body heat rise up.

Mio poured a small amount into her glass. She drank from it as she felt the cold water rush into her body. It gave her a refreshed sensation. Once she finished she set it down on the counter. She didn't notice that Ritsu was watching her every move.

The drummer continued her gaze as Mio turned around to tie her hair into a ponytail. It gave her a good angle of her exposed neck. She bit her bottom lip as her heart started to race.

The bassist took the gallon and placed it into the fridge. She moved to the other side of the kitchen after.

Ritsu tilted her head as far as it could until she lost balance and fell back against the wooden floor. 'Ow..'she mentally noted to herself.

Mio heard the thud and rushed to the girl's aid. "Ritsu, are you ok?" She noticed that the drummer's eyes were closed shut.

The brunette didn't respond. She thought it would be fun to play a quick prank on her friend.

"Ritsu?" The bassist started to grow worried as she leaned close to listen to the girl's breath sounds.

She remained quiet until Mio got close enough and she planted a quick kiss on the girl's cheek. She smiled into a grin as her lips stayed on her skin.

Her face flushed as she withdrew her head from her friend. She was at a lost for words.

Ritsu ran her hand along her hair as she smiled brightly. "Got you!" She exclaimed while looking into those stormy grey eyes.

Mio took a deep breath as her body tensed. She had fallen for the same trick twice now. It wasn't her fault though, she thought that Ritsu fainted or had a heat stroke. She looked into the girl's amber eyes which gleamed brightly. "Y-You idiot!" She formed a fist which landed on the girl's head.

"Ahh!" She curled to her side wincing at the pain.

"Why do you do that?!" Her eyes glistened.

"Lighten up Mio, I was just being...playful." She slowly brought herself to sit.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Her hands supported her as she stood up. "Just get back to what you were doing." She marched over to her corner and took the roller's handle.

Ritsu watched the girl before shooting a glance at her bucket of paint. "What a killjoy." She said under her breath before rising to continue her job.

* * *

The heat hadn't let up as they worked through the afternoon. Mio was nearly finished with her side. Ritsu on the other hand, not so much.

The bassist took a step back to examine her work. It was turning out pretty well, the wall's tone seemed to be even as the light yellow hue encased the wall. She turned to examine her friend's side. A frown formed across her face, she wasn't anywhere close to finishing.

"Ritsu!" She yelled as she marched angrily at the girl.

"Hm?" She looked lazily before recognizing that Mio was in a bad mood. "Uhh..." She stammered as the girl closed the gap between their bodies.

"Why aren't you even close to being finished?" Her breath collided against the brunette's face.

"Umm...because..." She couldn't come up with a good excuse. Her eyes shot downwards, she was holding the paintbrush with her right hand. "This is boring." She frowned at her best friend.

'What sort of excuse is that?!' Mio mentally yelled at the girl. She clenched her fist throwing another blow at the girl's head.

"Oww, Mio. Why must you hurt me so much?" She whined as her left hand massaged her new bump.

"Because you're not doing your job!" She told her firmly. "Just get back to work." She reminded her before turning her back to walk away.

Her frown turned into a grin as she knew what to do next. She raised her right hand and swung it to the girl's back. It created large splatter of paint onto her blouse. She crossed her arms with a content smile.

Mio felt the paint trickle down her back. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her body turned around. "Ritsu!" She yelled and marched towards the girl once more.

The brunette quickly dipped her brush into the bucket and swung her hand once more. This time it covered Mio's face and front of her blouse with yellow paint. She let out a loud laugh as she observed her friend's new look.

Mio opened her mouth before closing it while quickly wiping the paint from her cheeks. Her sight noticed a free brush on the side. She dipped it in paint and returned the favor to the girl.

Ritsu raised her arms to shield herself. It contacted her face and a large portion of her clothes. She knew exactly where this situation was headed. "Ok, i'm fine with that." She took a bigger brush and lowered herself to reload it.

Mio turned back to get her own arsenal, this had become a full scale war. She had to be prepared for what Ritsu would throw at her.

She chased after the girl with a dripping wet paintbrush. Her hand launched it forward as the girl quickly dodged. Good thing Mio had suggested to cover the floor, the paint harmlessly landed onto the protective sheet, with no ammo she decided to walk back.

It was now Mio's turn. She took a small cup of paint and threw it at the brunette. It quickly drenched her shirt and shorts. She stifled a laugh.

Ritsu decided to drop the paintbrush. She quickly sprinted to tackle the bassist.

Mio's expression shifted to surprise as the drummer threw herself onto her. She felt the pain radiate from the impact.

Ritsu moved her body upwards against the girl coating the both of them with new fresh paint. She slowly moved herself up as her hands supported her.

The bassist caught her breath as she looked up at Ritsu. Her heart raced from the proximity to the girl. She examined the wet yellow paint on her forehead mixed with the sweat which naturally came from the heat. Mio admitted that her friend looked sexy in both.

Her heart skipped a beat before she lowered her head onto Mio's face. She leaned close to kiss the girl on the lips. Her brown hair brushed against her skin collecting a small trace of paint.

Mio clenched her eyes as she returned Ritsu's gentle kiss. Her head instinctively turned to the side as she forcefully kissed her back.

The brunette's lips formed a grin as she grew surprised by Mio's action. It didn't take long before she felt the basisst's hands run from the back of her ears and into her brown, coarse hair.

To be honest she had wanted to kiss Ritsu all day, but she didn't have enough courage to do so. She was right that the brunette would make her move first. Her head bobbed to kiss the girl passionately before her tongue begged for entrance.

It sent an electrical surge through Ritsu's spine. Mio seldom dominated her, it was interesting to experience the unusual pleasure. She allowed the girl in as they moved their heads to compliment each other's tongues.

A few minutes passed as they withdrew from each other to pant for air. The humidity made it difficult for them to prolong their kisses. Ritsu lowered her body until it lay ontop of Mio's. She could feel her heart beating against her best friend's chest. Her head moved to the girl's neck as she started nibbling on the girl's ear.

"Ha.." Mio moaned softly as her body tensed. She was still in the process of recovering her breathing pattern.

Ritsu loved it when she moaned. It was so soft and sweet. She made sure to breath along the bassist's ear to heighten the pleasure.

Mio tilted her head back as she bit her lip hard.

Ritsu tilted her body to the side as her left hand ran along her friend's side. She moved down from her waist and slowly crept her fingers inside Mio's blouse. They traced small spots of paint which had seeped through. She lowered her head to her collarbone planting small kisses as her hand cupped her breast.

"Rit...su.." She moaned as her head turned to the right.

The drummer gently massaged her breast while she kissed her neck. Mio mustered some strength to run her hands along the back of Ritsu's head. She moved it forward as she weakly removed the girl's pineapple ponytail. Her brown bangs fell onto her skin.

Ritsu suddenly stopped and moved up to catch Mio's lewd expression. Her bangs made it difficult for her to see the girl clearly.

The bassist panted to see Ritsu's bangs atop her forehead. She looked different in a good way. It turned her on as she slowly moved up to kiss her on the lips.

The brunette returned it as she gradually quickened her pace.

Mio remained dominant, seeing Ritsu that way ignited her libido. She quickly pulled herself up and turned the girl onto her back.

A sharp pain emanated from the drummer's head. It didn't hurt as much though, it must've been because of the adrenaline coarsing through her veins. She watched Mio sit ontop of her pelvis.

It was certainly unusual for the bassist to assume this position. She was hardly dominant when it came to things like this. Her thoughts wondered if the sudden change had turned Ritsu on. She swallowed hard as her hands slowly ran ontop of the brunette's shoulders to her chest.

The drummer licked her lips as her fingers ran along Mio's thighs. They were smooth, but the heat made it feel warm and moist.

She looked at Ritsu who seemed to be waiting for her next move. Her mind drifted to any creative thoughts, she came up with one.

The girl ran her hands back and forth along her thighs. She felt Mio move her lower body back and forth along her pelvis. This was new to her, 'is she doing what I think she's doing?' Ritsu's expression changed to confusion.

Mio was without a doubt humping her. She moved her womanhood onto the girl's pelvis rocking back and forth slowly. Her sight turned to watch Ritsu's reaction.

The girl clenched her eyes as her knees moved upward. Her hands rested on her friend's thighs as she felt every movement. 'You're such...a..tease.' She mentally told Mio.

It looked like Ritsu was having a difficult time with her actions. A devious smile played across her face as she firmly pressed her womanhood onto Ritsu's body.

"Ahhh" the brunette moaned faintly. Things were turning out different then what she had expected.

Mio moved forward until her clit touched the button on Ritsu's shorts.

"Haa" she moaned a little loudly as it made contact.

Ritsu opened her eyes to feel Mio stop. This was the perfect opportunity to turn the tables. She grinned and moved up to place the bassist onto her back one more.

A small pout formed on the girl's face as she watched the brunette ontop again.

The drummer knew what to do next. If anyone was going to end it, it would have to be her. Her hands made its way to the hem of Mio's blouse asking for permission to take it off.

Her face blushed, she didn't like taking off her clothes. She felt so exposed.

Ritsu noticed her hesitation. "Relax Mio, it's just me." She spoke softly as her hands ran along the hem.

The girl silently nodded as the brunette lifted it upwards while she arched her back. She discarded it to the side as her eyes took note of her friend's black bra. She leaned forward to reward the girl with a kiss.

Mio closed her eyes as her right hand cupped the girl's cheek. She felt the drummer's hand move downwards to unfasten the button on her shorts. In an attempt to hide her embarassment she continued kissing the girl rather forcefully.

"Mmnngg" Ritsu moaned through their kiss. It took a while but she sucessfully unbuttoned her friend's shorts before pulling them down. She moved her head to the girl's neck while she panted for air. The heat was making it challenging for her to continue. Her body turned to the side as Mio kicked her shorts off. Her eyes noticed that her underwear was black too. She remained on her side as her hand hovered over the girl's stomach.

It was faint, but she could feel the warmth from Ritsu's hand before it landed ontop of her navel.

The brunette traced her index finger downwards as she rotated it into her panty. By a miracle her fingers remained free of paint.

"Haa!" Mio moaned as she felt the girl's finger stroke her clitoris slowly.

That voice was enough to drive Ritsu insane. She replaced her index with the middle to gently apply pressure onto the girls's clit.

"Haa...ahhh.." Mio moaned as she arched her back at the girl's touch.

'I wonder how wet she is right now.' She thought to herself before spreading her folds with her fingers. Her body adjusted itself to a more comfortable position as her hand slipped downwards.

"Rits..u..haa..ahh" she trembled as the brunette prodded her opening.

She lowered herself to plant kisses onto Mio's shoulder. As she did this her middle finger lubricated itself before entering slowly.

"Kyaaa!" Mio moaned as her feet curled and her body tensed. Her legs involuntarily moved together clamping the girl's hand.

She could feel the tightness so she kissed the bassist's neck to calm her nerves. Her lips contacted her skin before moving any further.

Mio's legs move outwards as Ritsu slowly slipped another finger into her opening carefully.

"Ahhhnn!" she tilted her head back once more as an even louder moan escaped her lips.

Ritsu finally guided her fingers slowly moving in and out while she continued kissing and breathing onto Mio's skin.

The bassist panted louder and louder as her breathing mixed with moans at the girl's advances. "Ritsu..." She called out to her lover.

The brunette responded with kisses towards her lips. She could feel the hot breath and her voice vibrating against her own.

"Haaa" Mio tilted her head towards Ritsu's body as her pelvis bucked to assist Ritsu's fingers.

It enabled her to move her fingers deeper as she darted in and out quickly.

"Fast..er..Rit..su..haa" she spoke as her body trembled.

Ritsu thrust deeper until she felt something familiar.

"Haaaa!" Mio's body froze as her sweet spot was stimulated.

Ritsu concentrated hard as she now motioned her two fingers to come hither. She slowly moved against her spot as the girl's moans crescendoed. Her heart raced as her ears moved closer to Mio's mouth.

Her womanhood tightened as Ritsu motioned into her quicker. It was so pleasurable that she felt she was going to melt. Her hand found the back of the girl's head as she attempted to kiss the girl. Her lips froze halfway when she felt something. "Ritsu..i'm..." She couldn't finish her sentence as the girl continued to dart her fingers at a slower rate.

"Wait..." She whispered into her ear as her thumb brushed Mio's clit gently.

"Ahhhh!" It was too much, she couldn't hold out much longer.

Ritsu darted one last time as her thumb slowly pressed downwards onto her clit.

"Haaaa!" Mio exclaimed as the brunette withdrew her fingers.

The fluids encased them generously as she slid them out of her panty. She brought it to her lips carefully savoring Mio's taste. It had a sweet flavor, she had probably eaten some fruits beforehand. Her left arm moved to support the bassist's head onto it.

She panted against the drummer's arm as she tried to recollect herself. Her body turned to the side as she rewarded Ritsu with a weak kiss.

The brunette ran her clean left hand along her raven colored hair. "Hey Mio..." She spoke softly to the girl. "Do you still want to finish painting?"

The bassist looked up with a slightly irritated expression. Ritsu already knew the answer. "No..." She responded quietly.

"Good" she laughed lightly as the two lay on the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
